


Attachment

by Nicxan



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: She had wiped out the Metroids, as the mission dictated.Mostly. Almost.





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, day 17! Admittedly the prompt 'accidental baby acquisition' was going to be tough and then I remembered Metroid existed.

Samus had a lot to think about while traveling to the Federation’s HQ.   
  
She knew she had completed the mission. Mostly. Her track record didn’t consist of ‘mostly’ completed missions, she knew that. This was unprecedented. When she took a job, she went all in – especially if the galaxy’s safety was at risk.   
  
This, however … she didn’t know how to explain it. She didn’t even know where to _start_.  
  
“_I couldn’t bring myself to commit genocide on an entire species.”_ No, that wouldn’t work. They’d interpret that as weakness, even though it was anything but. It would be an excuse, at best.  
  
“_It reminded me of K-2L too much. I didn’t want to be like Ridley.”_ No, that was even worse. She couldn’t admit that to a room full of strangers. She’d have to save that for Anthony, if she admitted it to anyone at all.  
  
“_The infant Metroid attached to me, and I thought it would be safe to bring it in for study.”_ That would have to work. It appealed to the science department, of course, and if they could actually find some use out of it being there, maybe it was for the better.   
  
Samus set her ship into autopilot, and then glanced down to her left. The infant Metroid snoozed contentedly on the armrest, claws curled in and pulsating steadily. She dared to call it cute – while it wasn’t floating around screeching every few seconds and trying to latch onto her directly, at least.   
  
She couldn’t help but smile, but it faded as quickly as it came.   
  
While taking this Metroid with her was … _unplanned_, she had bonded with it too. She couldn’t admit that to the Federation. There would be no point; they’d be separated once they got there. Even if the Federation did use this Metroid for the greater good, it would still hurt.   
  
She gently pet the Metroid on the head. It responded by curling up just a little bit more, nuzzling her hand happily.   
  
“It’s for the best,” she whispered to herself.   
  
It wasn’t an easy choice, but it was the right one. She just had to keep telling herself that. Eventually, she would be at peace with her decision.   
  
Right?


End file.
